Chatting with the Hetalia Characters part two
by if you hate history i hate you
Summary: Hi i added on to a story that my friend wrote


Hello, I'm sorry that I haven't posted a new story in a bit (school got in the way), but anyway my friend wrote a character chat and I'm writing a sequel.

England4U is England, Pandasaru is China, Manga000 is Japan, Time4training is Germany, MonAmour is France, Pasta! Is Italy, Hello? Is Canada, BecomeonewithmotherRussia,da is Russia, Mummummum is Poland, ZeAwesomePrussia is (Obviously) Prussia, Mybrotherisawesome! Is Belarus (It's in red for the colour blood), BoingBoing is Ukraine, Panda is a Panda. Oh and anything that is in black is me

* * *

England4U logs on

England: Is anyone here?

England: I guess not. x frowns x

Pandasaru logs on

Me: China!

China: What aru?

MonAmour logs on

Me: Did you notice England?

France: What is wrong with my England?

England: I'm not your England you Frog!

Me: England calm down he came to see what was going on!

China: England is scaring me aru.

England: I'm so sorry China. x runs into a corner and cries x

France: x walks over to England x don't be so hard on your self England. Why are you like this? x puts his arm around England x

England: It's about….. x looks up at China x someone. x blushes x

China: Who aru?

Mybrotherisawesome logs on

BecomeonewithmotherRussia,da logs on

Belarus: Me Obviously.

England: NO! WHO WOULD EVER THINK ABOUT YOU BELARUS!?

Russia: Careful England, when she get mad she is scary.

England: Has she scared you?

China: If Russia is scared than that means it's very scary aru!

Russia: Yes, she has scared me. So be careful don't rage her!

China: Yes aru! X leaves room x

England: Ok, but just keep her away from me.

Russia: Why?

BoingBoing logs on

England: Because I think she likes me!

Ukraine: I know I do. Who wouldn't!

England: x blush x

Ukraine: x leans forward and kisses England x

China: What happened aru? X drops food x

Me: Are you ok China?

China: England! What are you doing aru!?

Ukraine: x pulls England away x Go away China. England is mine now.

China: x runs upstairs into the bedroom x

Russia: x follows upstairs x

Time4training logs on

ZeAwesomePrussia logs on

England: China!

Ukraine and Belarus: NO YOU'RE STAYING!

England: But, China.

Belarus: Let him go. Were here now England.

England: No I want China! x runs upstairs after China x

Russia: Come China, we need to go downstairs x everyone pauses x

China: No, I can't do it Russia, if I go down there and England is either making out with Belarus and Ukraine I'm just gonna come right back up here aru.

Russia: No, you're coming now! x picks up China and carries downstairs x

China: Thanks Russia you were right aru. x kisses Russia x

England: China?

China: Oh. Hi England aru.

England: W-w-why are you kissing Russia?

China: Well you see, I LOVE RUSSIA ARU! x holds onto Russia x

England: China? You use to hate him, and now you love him?

China: Yes, but, look you obviously love Ukraine and Belarus much more aru!

England: No they trapped me in a corner so I couldn't come after you!

China: What aru?

Prussia: It's true they did China

Pasta! Logs on

Germany: My bruder is not lying, they really did trap him.

China: Oh my gosh.

Italy: China are you okay?

Mummummum logs on

China: I think I'm gonna be sick!

Poland: Why China?

China: Because I kissed Russia!

Poland: That would make us all sick, go. Hurry!

England: China over here! Here is the bathroom!

China runs to the bathroom

Manga000 logs on

England: China are you okay?

China: Yes, I'm okay, now that I'm with you aru! x hugs England x

Japan: China do you rove England?

China: Yes I do aru!

Japan: Oh ok. x frowns x

China: Why do you look sad aru?

England: China is mine Russia! Don't try and take him from me!

Russia: Calm down England I won't.

England: Good!

China: England and Russia, stop fighting over me aru!

England: Sorry China. x kisses China x

Russia: Okay!

China: x pushes England away x what are you doing aru?

England: Uh, I thought that,

China grabs England's shirt and pulls him in to kiss him.

Panda logs on

Panda: Hello China.

China: PANDA!

China hugs Panda.

Panda: A little help over here!

China: Wait how can you talk?

Panda: Someone helped me to make you happier.

China: Who?

England: Me.

China: I love you Arthur Kirkland! I mean England!

China runs over to hug England.

England: I love you to Yao. I mean China!  
England4U logs off

Pandasaru logs off

Russia: Where are they going?

Panda: Places.

Russia: Oh ok.

BecomeonewithmotherRussia,da logs off

Panda logs off

Germany: I guess everyone is leaving, so bye.

Time4training logs off

Japan: Bye

Manga000 logs off

Pasta! Logs off

Mummummum logs off

Mybrotherisawesome logs off

Prussia: Am I the only one here?

Canada: No I am here.

Prussia: Who said that?

Canada: Me. X touches Prussia's shoulder x

Prussia: What the heck was that!

Canada frowns

Canada: It was me but no one ever sees or hears me.

Prussia: Please don't be sad, I will notice you from now on.

Canada: Why thank you.

Canada kisses Prussia.

Prussia: I love you Canada.

Canada: You do?

Prussia: Yes, I do.

Canada: I love you too Prussia.

ZeAwesomePrussia logs off

Hello? Logs off

The End

* * *

Thank you for taking the time to read this.


End file.
